deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knull vs Barbatos
Knull vs Barbatos is a What-If? an episode of Death Battle written by EnnardTrap1987. It features Knull from Marvel Comics facing Barbatos from DC Comics. Description Marvel vs DC, The villainous gods that were introduced recently in the 2010s Interlude Death Battle Soundtrack- Wiz & Boomstick Wiz: Gods, Creatures, Monsters. Put these together; they make a god of the... Boomstick: For example, God of the bunnies and God of the zombies, but these guys are the biggest example from comics. And their evil. Knull, The God of The Symbiotes. Wiz: And Barbatos, The God of the Batmen. He was wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour & skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Knull Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Mephiles Battle Phase 2 Wiz: During the burning city that was New York, why burning? Because it was in big danger Boomstick: The God of the Symbiotes has arrived...As a Dragon! Wiz: Watching that dragon was Eddie Brock, Who everyone knows him as Venom. Boomstick: He had some serious shit on his hands, just for him to take down this beast was to get help...From your friendly neighbourhood...Spider-Man!, But it's Miles Morales so screw that Wiz: However they managed to take down this beast...Sort of as venom transformed and attacked miles, but miles managed to stop him Boomstick: But they still became a team... Wiz: They would then confront the real god of the symbiotes himself. Knull. Boomstick: That fucker took down both Miles Morales and Eddie Brock with help no...OOON HIS OOOOOOOWN’A! Disturbed - Stricken Wiz: Knull has many abilities and weapons =Weapons/Abilities= * All-Black (A Symbiotic Sword that would then be in the possession of Gorr the god butcher) * Symbiosis * Darkness Manipulation * Summon * Superhuman everything * Supernatural Abilities * Shapeshift * Regeneration * Healing Factor * Can change size * Reality Warping (Sort of) Wiz: he has many abilities and one weapon. But let's move on to... Boomstick: The Feats. Because strength/speed hasn't been revealed yet =Feats= * Created the All-Black and the Symbiotes * Busted And Killed some Celestials * Manipulated Venom * Easily Defeated Miles Morales and Venom Wiz: That wasn't a lot of feats Boomstick: But then again, he is a new character Wiz: Now. Knull Lacks flaws so far. But maybe he’ll have one flaw in a later comic. But Overall; Knull is a skilled god who scales up to the Celestials who are in the same tier if not higher than Galactus. Boomstick: But I thought he would eat planets!?, That needs to happen at some point. If not; I’d be disappointed. BIG TIME! Barbatos Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - Moloch’s Lair Wiz: In many alternate universes; there were many different versions of Batman, from The Batman Who Laughs, Devastator, Black Death, The Merciless and many more Boomstick: But there is one guy who surpasses all of them combined. He is the pure evil bat god, Barbatos. Wiz: Barbatos is Capital with fighting on par with the justice league with the 10th metal armour which is op. He attempted to destroy our universe; he then saw the justice league and even the joker helped in the fight Boomstick: That's right, the joker is teaming with Batman which is rare Wiz: He was eventually defeated. But he will always be the most powerful in the 9th metal storyline. Dragon Ball Super - Jiren Theme Boomstick: Barbatos huh? More like Barbatos hahahahaha. Anyway Barbatos has many powers and abilities. =Powers= * Electrokinesis * Darkness Manipulation * Anti-Music ** Similar to Black Canary’s Canary cry, but more powerful * Infection * Reality Alteration * Telepathy * Invulnerability * Corruption Inducement Wiz: Now, Barbatos' Strength, Speed and others are unknown. So we are going straight to the feats =Feats= * Cannot be harmed without Ninth/Tenth metal and element x equipment * Destroyed a universe * The most powerful version of Batman * Fought the entire Justice League with help Boomstick: But Unlike our previous opponent, Barbatos has flaws =Flaws/Weaknesses= * Vulnerable to Ninth/Tenth metal equipment Boomstick: I’m BATMAAAAN! Wiz: *Facepalm sound* Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, Lets End this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Gotham City) The city is burning on fire while the Dark Knights invaded Thousands of innocent people are either dead or wounded Barbatos Watches as the dark knights are attacking everyone That's when thousands of symbiotes invaded and attacked the dark knights. They go out in a war Barbatos moans "Fight them off...NOW!" Says Barbatos in a frustrated voice He then hears an unfamiliar voice "Go Through me first.." He turns around and sees a man with long white hair and pale white skin wearing a symbiote. This was Knull "What kind of purpose do you show?" Says Barbatos. Knull grins. "I challenge you. You shall face me...The God of The Symbiotes!" "God huh?...I'm a god...A God who will end your misery!" Fight Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme Karaoke Knull shoots out a symbiote from his hands while Barbatos does the same but electrokinesis. Their ki collides. But the electric obliterates the symbiote, Knull charges at Barbatos like a bullet and hits him. Barbatos wasn't harmed at all. Knull punches him again instead of with his left hand, then right hand which repeats three times until realising his punches are nothing to the god. Barbatos knocks Knull to the ground with a single punch. Then Knull sinks into the ground like ice melting in the summer Barbatos looks around for Knull "Where are you pathetic fool!?" Says Barbatos in an angry voice Knull comes out of the ground and says "Here." Barbatos quickly turns around and screams his Anti-Music which stuns Knull due to how loud it was. Barbatos Punches Knull, sending him crashing into a mountain which leaves a giant hole through the centre of Gotham "You are nothing!!!" Shouts Barbatos. Barbatos then realised he is stepping on a symbiotic mouth. The mouth opens leaving a wide gap which Barbatos falls through. Sending him to a symbiotic pocket dimension. This is Knull’s lair where he usually stays in. Barbatos has fallen to the ground. He gets back up four seconds after. "What sorcery is this?" Says Barbatos confused. Ridley vs Sigma - Gaming AllStars Rap Battles Karaoke "My home. My lair. My world." Says Knull. Knull shoots out symbiote heads which lands onto Barbatos' chest like superman withstanding bullets which did nothing to him. Knull then brings out his sword. The weapon that was used to kill Celestials. The All-Black. Knull slashes Barbatos' head which yet again does nothing. "W..Wh-What?" Says Knull "Your joking right?, You have the wrong weaponry," Says Barbatos. Barbatos Runs at Knull where he punches him, sending Knull launching in the air. Barbatos then kicks Knull after he landed. Knull crashes into a wall. "JUST DIE!, JUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!" Shouted Knull. Knull then jumped in the air and leapt at Barbatos. Before he hit him. A dragon of some sort hit him. The dragons, however, had the resemblance of The Joker. "Guess what?, I GOT A DRAGON TOO!" Knull yelled. He then summoned a symbiote dragon which battled the joker dragons. The joker ones used fire breath. But missed the symbiote. The symbiote dragon then ate through the joker dragons; killing them. Knull then again attempted to harm Barbatos by slugging him in the chest. He then jumped back and summoned an army of symbiotes. "ATTACK!" Knull yelled as the symbiotes started to attack Barbatos. However, Barbatos overpowered the army by electrocuting them. But he forgot one. The dragon. "Oh..I almost forgot about that thing..." The Dragon bit Barbatos’s feet which it went flying with Barbatos, Sent him crashing through walls, ceilings, the ground. Barbatos started hitting it in the head with both hands until a blade came out from above his right knuckle. He stabbed the dragon sending it crashing like a ton of bricks. Before Barbatos got up, Knull stabbed him in the head. Nothing happened. While with the blade pierced on his head, he got up and slowly took the All-Black out of his face and turned around to face Knull. "NOT TODAY!" Knull said as he whacked Barbatos with a group of symbiote heads, they then fell to the floor. Knull charged at Barbatos. But before he could hit him. Barbatos grabbed him by the neck and tossed him far out. Knull then managed to stick to a wall and created a wall in front of Barbatos. However, Barbatos electrocuted the wall, turning it to dust. Knull then distorted the area, before Barbatos could react Knull dropkicks Barbatos which still does nothing to him, but he did crash into a wall. Yet, still, it didn’t harm him. "I’ll drown you in your own goo!" Barbatos yelled "So be it..." said Knull. Hearts 2 - Sephiroth Theme Knull shoots out webs which trap Barbatos due to it landing on his legs. Barbatos attempts to rip it off by electrocuting it but instead accidentally electrocuted himself. Sending him falling through another symbiote mouth. The mouth opens wide sending Barbatos falling. Knull emerged from the floor after Barbatos landed. "Looks like I finally hurt you...Hahaha!" "You...WILL FALL!" Barbatos yells. He then got up and decapitated Knull’s head just by a single uppercut. But Knull’s head attached back on thanks to the symbiote bonding its head on the torso. "Augh!, Why!?" Knull then sank into the ground and emerged behind Barbatos to hit him. He blinds Barbatos with his web which the bat ripped the web off. "I learn from my mistakes...Fool!" Barbatos grabs Knull and rips him up. However, Knull regenerates and grows back his body. Knull then jumps back and changes his hands into blades, and slashes Barbatos from left right and centre. Barbatos still isn’t harmed. "YOU LITTLE-'" Knull summons an army of symbiotes which Knull electrocutes all of them with little effort. Knull summons more. Then Barbatos summoned joker dragons which ate the symbiotes with little effort. "'IM GETTING SICK OF SEEING YOU!" Knull shouted in rage Knull pounces at Barbatos. Unfortunately for him, Barbatos grabs him by the neck. Barbato's slams Knull to the ground, then he lifts him up and throws him in mid-air. Knull gets back up and grows taller than Barbatos. He brings out the all-black and grabs Barbatos by the neck. "This is the part...WHERE YOU DIE!!!" Knull said. He then stabs Barbatos in the face four times and tosses him into a wall where the symbiotic wall traps him. Knull sighs in relief. "I know what to do, and I know how I could defeat you. You just don’t know how to defeat me." "And why’s that?" Knull said. Barbatos screams out his Anti-Music which the symbiote that is trapping him disappears and Knull screaming in agony while holding both of his ears. Barbatos has been freed. He charges at Knull. He brings out a hidden blade from his knuckle. Knull saw this and brought out his All-Black Barbatos goes in for a pierce in the heart while Knull tries to decapitate his head with his All-Black. The entire area fades into darkness after the attacks collided. A stab sound is heard which somehow causes a shockwave through the city. It's then revealed that Knull is laughing. He looks at his torso and saw that Barbatos pierced right through "Augh!" Knull screamed Barbatos is seen with a cut on his neck. He then grabs Knull by the neck "I..HATE YOU!" Knull shouts while wounded "May I end this torture for you? Sure." Barbatos said Barbatos tossed Knull. then electrocuted Knull which blew up the area. After the blast, Barbatos got back up while Knull is nowhere to be seen with the All-Black lying on the floor. "You were worthless. And Pathetic." Says Barbatos after walking away. Conclusion Boomstick: Blood?, No blood?, is he alive like What!? Wiz: Both fighters are extremely powerful, and lived longer than the universe itself. But the question remains. Why did Barbatos win? Boomstick: That my friend is because the dude destroyed a universe while Knull only destroyed Celestials. That still sounds good but...It doesn't scale to Barbatos' feat. Wiz: Barbatos also took this due to having two symbiote weakness which is Electric and loud noises. Boomstick: Now Knull did kill Celestials which is better than anyone Barbatos has defeated. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that Barbatos is invisible to anything but Ninth and Tenth metal. Knull, however, can be harmed by anything. And Barbatos had his weakness of well...What wiz said. Wiz: Now, Barbatos was able to withstand the entire justice league wearing 10th metal armour, which is implied to be the stuff of creation, and the matter used by the forger To SHAPE WORLDS AND UNIVERSES! Boomstick: WOAH!, WHAT!? Wiz: That is waaay more powerful than a diamond which has a hardness of ten out of ten on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness, that is crazy. Yet with the 10th metal’s Power. Barbatos at least withstood hits from the justice league using it. Boomstick: This was close, and Knull did try his hardest at trying to harm...THIS Bat. But in the end, the God of the symbiotes has been Knulled Wiz: The Winner is Barbatos. Next Time *Phone rings* ??? picks up the phone, blood splats on the ground followed by a scream. (A male laughs) A woman wearing a robe and a scream mask walks into the room watching ??? bleed. Behind her then shows a silhouette man sneaking up on her. The woman turns around with her knife pointing at the man "I'll gut you like a fish" Advantages/Disadvantages Barbatos (Winner) * +Stronger * -Slower * +Invulnerable to attacks * -Less Agile * -+Smart as each other * -Less Focused Knull (Loser) * -Weaker * +Faster * -Can be harmed easier * +More Agile * -+Smart as each other * +More Focused Trivia EnnardTrap1987’s first Completed fight after so long. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Fistfight Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle